On était formidable
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: Formidable... Foormidable... Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable... Nous étions formidable... Franky vient de se faire larguer, il a bu, il est triste, il est dans la rue... Résultat de l'écoute de la chanson de Stromaé quand une auteure déprime... UA, Deathfic.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir.**

**Voici un petit OS, centré sur Franky, un UA, fait pendant que je déprimais, en m'inspirant d'une chanson que vous avez peut être reconnu en lisant le titre.**

**Je vous préviens, c'est court, et c'est pas pour les déprimés.**

**Disclaimer**

**Les personnages à Oda, ****Formidable**** à Stromae.**

**C'est une Deathfic.**

**Les pairings suggérés sont : FRobin, BRobin, et, pour celles qui le voient, un ZoSan.**

**Anti dépressif conseillé. Après, je dis ça, je dis rien…**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**On était formidable…**

Le soleil se couche sur la ville de East Blue, n'éclairant que légèrement la ville, les personnes sortant en ce début de soirée, des jeunes, des vieux, ayant finis leur journée de travail ou sortir de leur vie, et voulant décompresser tranquillement.

Dans le grand boulevard de cette ville, un homme venait de sortir d'un bar, éjecté par un homme qui lui disait qu'il devrait rentrer chez lui, maintenant.

Sa veste sur l'épaule, ses cheveux bleu turquoise coiffés habituellement en banane, mais qui là, sont lisses, lui caressant les épaules, ses lunettes de soleil triangulaire recouvrant ses yeux, bouffis, rougis, sa démarche hésitante, maladroite, son haleine sentant l'alcool.

Il s'appelle Franky, et n'est pas bien en ce moment.

Il prit le chemin de sa maison, mais, n'étant plus conscient de ses actes, se mit à marcher sur la route.

Une voiture lui coupa devant en klaxonnant.

-HÉ, FOOOORMIDABLE OOOOOH !

Cependant, le bleu regagna le trottoir, l'envie de pleurer le reprenant, des idées noires enflant dans sa tête.

Il l'aperçut.

Il aperçut, au milieu des passants, cette chevelure noire bleutée lisse, qu'il avait caressée il ne sait combien de fois, lorsqu'elle étudiait tel ou tel rapport sur des fouilles archéologiques, lorsqu'ils dansaient tout les deux, lorsqu'il se réveillait le matin, lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour…

Il n'hésita pas une seconde et vint à sa rencontre.

-Oh bébé…

Il s'aperçut qu'il s'était trompé, et le goût de l'amertume et de la déception se fit sentir sur sa langue.

Cette jeune fille était brune, mais n'avait pas les yeux azuréens de Robin, sa Robin… De plus, celle-ci portait des lunettes rouges, et avait ses cheveux plus courts.

-Oups, mademoiselle…

La demoiselle en question le regardait avec un regard qui ne trompa pas Franky.

-Je voulais pas vous draguer, promis juré…

-Vous avez bu ? Fit la fille en fronçant son nez, avec dégoût. Ça ne va pas ?

-Ben, je suis célibataire, depuis hier putain…

La fille se dit qu'en effet, il voulait la draguer, surtout quand Franky rajouta qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants. Elle l'ignora et continua son chemin.

-Hé ! Cinq minutes quoi !

Le bleu l'a rattrapé, une étincelle un peu folle dans ses yeux, qu'il avait découverts.

-Je t'ai pas insulté !

-Laissez moi tranquille ! Fit-elle en s'éloignant.

Franky continua de parler.

-Je suis poli, courtois… Un peu fort bourré…

La silhouette s'éloigna.

-Mais pour les gars comme moi, vous avez autre chose à faire… M'auriez vu hier…

Il commença à pleurer et continua sa route.

Un blond au sourcil en vrille, en pleine conversation avec un ami cher, assez proche, fit l'erreur de le percuter, laissant apercevoir son anneau d'or à l'annulaire gauche.

-OH ! Gueula Franky.

-Désolé monsieur ! S'excusa le blond.

-Tu t'es regardé ? Tu te crois beau parce que tu t'es marié ?

-Ça va pas de m'agresser comme ça ?! S'emporta le blond, alors que son ami, à l'incroyable chevelure verte, essaya, a l'aide de mots et de gestes, de calmer le jeu.

-C'est qu'un anneau mec ! T'emballe pas ! Elle va te larguer comme elles le font à chaque fois !

Oh oui, ça, il était bien placé pour le comprendre, Franky. L'autre poufiasse l'avait plantée pour un autre, alors qu'ils allaient se marier dans quelques mois à peine.

Le blond décida de laisser tomber et continua son chemin avec le vert.

-Et l'autre fille, tu lui en a parlé ?

Le blond pila.

Comment ce gars savait ?

Franky sut qu'il avait raison.

-Si tu veux jlui dit, comme ça c'est réglé ! Et au petit aussi, enfin si vous en avez…

-Sanji ? Ce mec…

-Allons y Zoro, on s'en fout, de toute façon, il est bourré, non… ?

-Ouais…

-ATTENDS 3 ANS, 7 ANS ET VOUS VERREZ ! SI C'EST FORMIDABLE ! Gueula Franky, s'attirant encore plus de regards de la part des passants.

Il zigzagua dans la foule, rencontrant deux vieux amis, Usopp et Luffy, qui lui demandèrent si tout allait bien, si il voulait qu'ils le ramènent. Le bleu, touché, leur dit que non, il était bourré, mais il se débrouillerait.

Robin l'avait envahi, c'est pire qu'à la première fois ou ils se sont rencontrés, sur les bancs de la fac…

Tant d'efforts, de mots doux, de compliments, de devoirs, de rigolade au téléphone, et enfin, leur premier baiser, leur première fois à eux…

Tout ça pour ça ?

C'était dégueulasse, immonde.

Il se souvient trop de hier soir, quand elle l'avait accueilli froidement, pas de calin, pas de bisou, même pas un vague « Bonjour ».

Elle lui a simplement dit qu'elle en aimait un autre, un certain Brook, un musicien, et qu'elle allait le suivre, vivre avec.

Ça faisait plus d'un an que ça durait entre eux.

Il n'aurait plus le droit à ses sourires, ses cheveux, ses caresses, ses soupirs.

Ça le dégoutait, et lui rappelait ses parents, son père trompait sa mère, elle n'osait rien dire.

Des enfants jouaient à chat, un petit brun avec un bonnet rasta rose et blanc, avec des petits bois de renne, le percuta.

Franky l'aida à se relever. Soudain, il l'empoigna doucement par les bras, mas fermement.

-Hé petite…

-Non monsieur, fit le garçonnet, pas très rassuré.

-Oh pardon, petit…

-Vous n'allez pas bien ? Gazouilla le petit.

-Tu sais dans la vie, il n'y a ni méchant ni gentil, si maman est chiante, c'est parce qu'elle a peur d'être mamie, si papa trompe maman c'est parce que maman vieillit…

Il lacha le gamin, qui était devenu carmin.

-Tiens ? Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ? REVIENS GAMIN ! Cria-t-il au gosse qui, un peu apeuré, est parti rejoindre ses copains.

C'est là qu'il remarqua le regard, le jugement des gens sur sa personne, lui qui est triste, bourré, et qui n'a qu'une seule envie : retrouver celle qu'il aime…

…Sauf qu'il ne la retrouvera pas.

Les regards posés sur lui, comme si il était un animal, un phénomène de foire, le firent exploser.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ TOUS A ME REGARDER COMME UN SINGE ! AH OUI, VOUS ÊTES SAINS VOUS ! BANDE DE MACAQUES ! DONNEZ MOI UN BÉBÉ SINGE ! IL SERA FOOORMIDABLE !

Il se mit à courir dans la foule, pris d'un coup de folie. Il pénétra dans le premier immeuble qu'il vit, qui s'avérait être là où il habitait avec son archéologue.

-FORMIDABLE !

Il entra chez lui, sachant pertinemment qu'elle sera là, avec l'autre.

L'alcool, la tristesse, la rage, le broyage de noir s'additionnaient dans son cerveau.

Il se mit à pleurer, entendit du bruit dans la chambre.

Robin apparut, un drap la couvrant, comme dans les mauvais films américains.

Elle vit Franky qui état debout sur la rambarde du balcon.

-Franky, arrê-

-Chut.

-Brook !

-Non, ne l'appelle pas.

Franky commença à basculer en arrière…

-Tu étais formidable, Nico Robin… Et j'étais fort minable… Mais ensemble… Nous étions formidables…

Il tomba.

Robin cria et se précipita.

_Je ne veux pas être seul._

_Je t'aimais. A quel point…_

_Il n'aurais pas fait ça pour toi, hein ?_

_On était formidable, ensemble…_

_Hein ?_

_J'aurais du me douter, que tu avais pitié de moi…_

_Mais que veux tu, la vie n'est pas souvent comme on le voudrais._

_Adieu, Robin._

_Je t'-_

Noir.

Cet homme s'appelait Franky, et il aimait trop une femme, qui avait compris que trop tard qu'elle était sa vie.

Décidez de la morale de cette histoire, un fait divers parmi tant d'autres…

**FIN**


End file.
